


The Final Chapter rewritten

by Serena90



Category: The Following
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega!Ryan, Psycopath, Serial Killers, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena90/pseuds/Serena90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots with Alpha Joe and Omega Ryan:</p><p>Chapter 1: In the Final Chapter, Joe discovers Ryan's secret, he's an omega, Joe's omega. So he rewrites the final chapter.</p><p>Chapter 2: Season 2, in the Final Chapter Joe mounted Ryan to humiliate him, believing he was a beta. He wasn't. And Ryan will make him pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work wasn't betaed so there might be quite a few mistakes. It won't have a sequel, I just watched the Final Chapter and came up with this scene. It wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. So there you, go! Hope you like it!

**The Final Chapter rewritten**

“Joe, wait, do you want to know why Claire protects me? Why she chose me? Why she would talk to me even before you were found out as a serial killer?” rasped desperately Ryan, struggling against the rope that restrained him.

Carroll paused, his knife mere centimetres away from Claire’s left eye. An amused smile twisted his lips, although his eyes glinted with curiosity waiting for Ryan’s last-ditch attempt to sway him.

The female beta shook in denial, “Ryan, don’t!”

The alpha smirked at his wife’s reaction. If it got that response, he definitely wanted to know. Besides, he needed all the information for his final chapter, “Do tell, Ryan”

“She- she knew… She knew what I was and wanted me to be part of your bonding”, spoke despondent the Agent.

Carroll arched a sceptical eyebrow; “She wanted to introduce you to our bonding”

“Ryan, don’t say another word”, half ordered, half begged the brunette.

“It was… it was because I’m an omega, Joe”

The serial killer’s face suddenly became blank as he pushed Claire out of the sofa. Despite Ryan’s pleads and protests, he took the beta by her wavy hair and dragged her through the room. The alpha pushed her into the room and closed the door, the lock making an ominous click.

“An omega, eh, Ryan? If you were an omega, I’d known. You haven’t had any heats at all in the past five years”, stated coldly the alpha.

The agent swallowed slowly, although Joe said he didn’t believe him, he still had postponed killing Claire for it and was questioning him. Joe did believe him, even though it didn’t make any sense to him.

“It-it isn’t safe for me to go into heat… the doctors are afraid my heart won’t be able to take it”, whispered Ryan quietly.

The alpha’s eyes narrowed, the agent thought he had almost hidden a flinch. Serial killer or not, no alpha liked to think they had damaged an omega. Alpha serial killers rarely killed omegas, at least on purpose. Oh, they captured him and raped them and kept them in small underground cells. But murdering omegas on purpose? No, an alpha would only kill an omega when enraged and without knowing their strength. Their instincts were too powerful for that.

 Carroll flicked the gun, leaning against the fireplace, the shadows playing on his sweaty face, “So you took suppressants”

“Yeah”, confirmed the agent looking away.

Joe nodded satisfied with being right, on this point as he studied Ryan. The agent twitched uncomfortable under all his intent eyes. Now that he knew Ryan’s true dynamic, he could see it etched into his body. The slender frame for man who worked out a lot as an FBI agent, the high cheekbones, the sharp and sensual features, the thick black eyelashes that framed blue eyes, the lack of facial hair…

It was curious how he had thought he knew his nemesis to his very nature, only to discover he was wrong. But he wouldn’t commit the same mistake twice; he would learn everything there was to know of Ryan Hardy. He would unravel all the mysteries.

“When did the FBI find out?” the former Professor asked, amused thinking about the reaction of the bureau.

“When you stabbed me”, answered quietly the omega, remembering his forced retirement and the excuses.

The world was supposedly now equal; omegas could work in any field… in theory. There weren’t any omegas in the FBI aside from a couple of pretty secretaries and in sexual crimes. But the praises his superiors had for him for catching Joe, had quickly turned into excuses to expel him from the FBI once the doctors informed them that Ryan was an omega. An omega, who had been damaged in the job, stabbed by a serial killer. OH, the circus for the media that would’ve become, had they known the truth.

So Ryan had been offered insurance money for his silence and had been reprimanded for his lies on his dynamic. He twitched as he remembered the patronizing speeches of his superiors, saying that such a pretty omega would have no trouble to settle down with a nice alpha.

“Why did you hide… before the FBI? There are background checks, so none of your papers must’ve said you were an omega”, inquired curiously Joe but before Ryan could answer, he answered, “OH, I see, your brother wouldn’t have been custody of an omega and omegas in the system always end up bonded to people the government wants to make happy, am I wrong, Ryan?”

“Ray suggested it”, said the omega looking nostalgic at the thought of his protective alpha brother, “I was already eighteen when I had my first heat, but if they knew I was an omega they wouldn’t let me go until I was twenty one unless I was married to someone of their likening”

The serial killer seemed thoughtful as he looked into nothing and started muttering, “Why does an omega get into law enforcement? Why does he go to the serial killer section? The most horrifying of it all? Why does he hide when he can have an alpha to take care of him?”

Joe paced back and forth, his hand pressed against his wound until he finally stopped with an, “OH! I see”

The serial killer swirled around, a beaming smile on his face. His clever eyes focused on the omega’s. Ryan swallowed with difficulty, refusing to step back as Joe moved towards him purposefully. The alpha stopped close to him, enough that the FBI agent could feel his breath on his face.

“Because you knew your destined mate wouldn’t be a nice average person, you knew your alpha would be a killer. And why would an omega think that?” a satisfied glint was in his brown eyes, “Because omegas are suited for their destined alphas. So tell me, my dearest Ryan, who did you kill?”

The omega trembled, remembering that night, “My father’s killer”, he whispered.

Joe frowned, annoyed, “You told me he had overdosed, did you lie to me?”

“No… I encouraged him to take shot after shot until he…” his voice broke off.

A slow pleased smile spread on Joe’s thin lips, “And how did you encourage him?”

“At the beginning, I-I simply had to act coy and flatter my eyelashes at him…. But then- then, he refused so I took my gun out and _forced_ him take more”, said Ryan, blinking away the tears.

“Did you like it? The rush of power”, whispered the serial killer, stepping even closer to the omega.

“I thought I was faulty or damaged, omegas aren’t supposed to… omegas don’t hurt other people”, replied the smaller man, avoiding Joe’s eyes.

“Is that when you knew your destined alpha would be a serial killer?”, asked Joe, an arm sneaking around Ryan’s smaller frame.

“All my life, I’ve been surrounded by death… I knew my alpha would have something to do with it, but before that I hoped he or she would be a doctor, a fireman or a member of the law enforcement. But after that… I knew”, the omega’s voice was weak as he came to his conclusion.

“That’s how you knew I was the murderer, didn’t you? You felt attracted to me, you knew I was your destined alpha and you knew I couldn’t be just the professor I portrayed by day”, smirked Joe his arm tightening its hold on Ryan’s waist.

“Yes…”, answered the agent quietly.

The taller man brought his knife to his partner’s torso but Ryan wasn’t afraid as he looked into Joe’s eyes. Painfully slow, the knife sliced through all the omega’s clothes. Then the alpha tossed the knife away and tugged the rags of his mate. His greedy brown eyes drunk the sight of the naked omega with pleasure.

“Beautiful… I think we’re going to have to rewrite this chapter, Ryan, although it thrills me to have such a _surprise_ , in the book”, said the serial killer as he admired the slender body in front of him.

The omega blushed but didn’t try to cover himself under the keen attention of Joe; he knew his attempt would only arouse the serial killer further. Even though it was obvious, he could help but ask, “Are you- are you going to-?”

“Mate you?” a shark smile appeared on the alpha’s lips, “Yes”

Ryan shifted at the alpha voice, feeling his hole spurt a bit of lube down his left leg. He blushed, he had been so focused on his alpha that he hadn’t even noticed the effects on his body. But he took strength from where he thought he had none, he thought of the Claire, of Joey, of Debra’s dead body and of Mike in the hospital.

“I’m not going to let you, even if you force me, I won’t love you”, he answered defiantly, looking into the brown eyes of the serial killer.

Joe laughed openly and genuinely, then calmed, his eyes were affectionate as he caressed his cheek, but there was steel behind his expression, “OH, my dearest Ryan, you’ve most definitely proved your strength as my omega. But you _are_ my omega, and I will have you, one way or another. And you know you love me, because we’re made for one another. So don’t act like you haven’t been in love with me since the first time you saw me, because that’s a lie. I will mate you and secure our bond and you may scream and struggle if you want but we both know, you’ll love finally being with your alpha. It is time to stop fighting me, dear, it is time to give in”

Ryan flinched as though hit at the words, because they were true. He loved his alpha even if he condemned his actions, he loved him and even if he fought, he would still enjoy it, he had longed for this connection for so long.

So he allowed his alpha to lay him on the thick rug in front of the fire. He let him kiss his lips and stroke his skin. When Joe pushed into him, he closed his eyes and let himself smile with contentment as he felt the budding bond humming.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Joe Carroll was alive. Ryan knew, could find the knowledge humming in his chest constantly, a reminder of his failure. But he couldn't say so to anyone. They would think he was crazy or worse, they would find out about what happened that night.

The FBI had bought his story of being able to wrestle Joe when he lost his temper after his insults. But the truth was more complicated than that... Joe _had_ lost his temper, but he hadn't attacked Claire, he had gone for Ryan.

In old times, it had been common for Alphas to mount their losing rivals. They would pound into them furiously, marking them with their scent. The stronger the scent of an Alpha, the more powerful he was.

Sometimes, if the victorious Alpha had a particular hatred for the loser, he would also knot him. And if the Alpha wanted to humiliate the loser even more, he would bite him on the neck, near the scent glands so that his loss would be displayed prominently.

Nowadays, it wasn't so common. It wasn't considered civilised. But the cult leader had snapped after being taunted by what he considered his rival. It had been surreal to see the cultured English Professor behave so animalistic.

Ryan closed his eyes, he could still feel Joe's hot torso pinning him down as he forced his knot inside the tight channel. He could feel his teeth clamping down onto his neck, possessively. He could smell the powerful Alpha scent. It had been when Joe was wrenching his deflated knot from deep inside him that he had managed to surprise the serial killer and grab the pistol.

When an Alpha mounted another Alpha or even a Beta after defeat and marked them, it was nothing but a show of dominance. However, an Alpha who knotted an Omega bonded with him and an Alpha who marked his Omega in the neck claimed him, creating a more powerful bond and establishing his dominance.

If Ryan Hardy had been the Alpha he "tried" to appear as or he had been the Beta everyone thought he was, Joe Carroll mounting him would have been traumatising and humiliating. But Ryan Hardy wasn't an Alpha and he wasn't a Beta.

He was an Omega. To his body, he had been claimed and mated to a very possessive, dominant Alpha and then he had been abandoned. His bond told him that his Alpha was still alive and it pulled at him, demanding that he find him and beg for his forgiveness and to be claimed again and again.

He sighed. It was always worse for the Omegas. He had been thoroughly claimed and knotted but he hadn't been allowed to correspond. So the bond conditioned him far way more strongly than it would Joe.

He bit his lower lip brutally. If he had managed to get just a tiny bite into Joe or just a deep scratch, a small mark into him with his teeth... The serial killer wouldn't have been able to stay away from his pregnant mate, the bond wouldn't have allowed it even if Joe didn't know he was pregnant.

And Ryan wouldn’t have lost the baby. He had tried so hard to find Joe once he realised he was pregnant. He had even stolen evidence that still had the Alpha's scent on it to have a bit longer.

But he had failed... and his baby was dead. He hated Joe Carroll with all his soul. Whenever he though of the Alpha, the brightness of his hatred surprised him. He had believed before that he hated the Alpha, but he had been wrong. Nothing could prepare him for the sheer hatred and loathing that filled his heart when he thought of the criminal. He wanted to hurt him like he had been hurt. He wanted to make him scream with unbelievable pain.

Anything he did to Joe Carroll would still be less painful than what he had felt when he lost his baby. His baby had been a ray of sunshine into his sad and opaque life. It had been what had brought life back to him. He had stopped drinking for his baby. He had allowed himself to hope. The world had seemed brighter.

He had been so afraid of losing his baby. He had tried so hard to find a way to make it possible. He had raided the evidence room, had made a nest of clothes with the scent of his alpha. He had made sure not to air his room, so his scent wouldn’t leave….

It had all been for nothing.  He had lost it after 3 months. His body had been unable to carry it without his Alpha pheromones.

But Ryan had found a new motivation in his life: he would make Joe Carroll pay. He no longer cared how. He would find that son a bitch and he would hurt him and he would die for what he had done.


End file.
